Death's Apprentice
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: SLASH! "No you don't. Death cannot feel love, nor hate...Death is Death. But if it was possible and what you are saying is true, then you must leave him." (COMPLETE!)(BlinkMush)
1. Prolouge: Background

A/N: I know I know! I need to stop starting new fics...at least until I finish at least one of my other fics, I just felt like writing this one, so please enjoy. Note, the prologue is in Mush's P.O.V., but the rest of it will probably be in Blink's. If it's not I'll tell you later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, but me...and since I'm not in this story I don't own anything. Newsies belong to Disney. And I stole the quotes out of a book. So please don't sue.  
  
Death's Apprentice  
  
By Nakaia Aidan-Sun  
  
Prologue  
  
"No one can cheat fate."  
  
Ever since I can remember I had a kind of sixth sense. Well, I guess it is more of a curse than a sixth sense, you see I have always been able to tell if someone was going to die. I don't mean it as though I look at the person and know. I just know.  
  
When I was younger it was mostly people that I knew. For example when I was eight, my life was perfect, I had a huge family complete with a mom, dad, brother and seven sisters. We weren't rich, but we were happy. I couldn't have hoped for anything more, I guess Specs would say that I was content, but then the dreams began.  
  
You might say, "Oh, everyone has dreams of their loved ones dying." So, ya, I guess that is true, but when most people have those dreams, they don't come true. My dream was simple, I would wake up and my house would be on fire, then I would see me running out of the house, and my family burning. At first it scared me, so I told my mom. She said there wasn't anything to worry about. I believed her, until one day my dream ceased to be just a dream. My whole family died just like I had known they would. That night I swore that I would never let myself become close to anyone again...but I guess that that was too much for an eight year old to swear too.  
  
On my ninth birthday I met Kid Blink, and although I tried to stay secluded and to myself, I couldn't help but become friends with him. Kid introduced me to the rest of the newsboys as Mush, because he said my skin looked like oatmeal. Although I didn't like the name that much, at least it didn't have the memories of my family with it, so I guess that was a blessing.  
  
The years went on and my gift became stronger, it got to the point were I would dream about people dying that I didn't even know. I became coldhearted towards death, and stopped caring altogether. It wasn't anyone close to me; so I didn't know why I should even know about it.  
  
I became an optimist until one night my curse struck once more, and it became personal.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that that was kinda weird, and that it doesn't seem like any of my other stories, but it means a lot to me; and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. This might also become slash between Blink and Mush, but it won't be too much, just enough to help the story along. Well, even though it's a day late, Happy Pagan Holiday! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Propechy Revolations

A/N: I have found that shout outs are a lot less annoying at the end of chapters, so they are down there. But I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of those who might possibly know what Mush is going thru.  
  
Death's Apprentice  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The first part of believing is wanting to."  
--Unknown  
  
I was asleep and having the usual dream about well Mush and me...although when any of the other newsies ask, it would have been about the mayor's daughter and me. Well, as I was saying, I was asleep and having a wonderful dream when I heard Mush's screams. I quickly woke up and walked over to his bed and shook him until he woke up.  
  
"Mushy, Mushy, are you okay?" I asked. He was shivering.  
  
"Blink, it's Davey. Davey's gonna die." I did my best not to laugh as I pulled myself onto his bed and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"No, he's not Mushy. Davey's just fine. You just had a bad dream." I began to rub his back. He was still shivering.  
  
Mush pulled away and looked straight at me. "Hid, you don't understand. When I dream things, they happen." I got the chills; Mush has never been this serious before. "It's not funny or a joke, it's like a curse. Trust me please Kid. Please believe me, when I tell you Davey's gonna be killed.  
  
I pulled Mush back into a hug as he clung onto me; my shirt began to moist with his tears. "Mush, it was just a dream. Nothing bad will happen from a dream." I tried to assure him, but I could tell he didn't believe me even before he opened his mouth again.  
  
"Kid," his voice was nothing but a faint whisper, "Davey is going to die. Davey's gonna get hit by a carriage. Kid, just trust me please, I'm not kidding when I say that Davey is going to die." Mush started to cry once more as he added, "And I can't stop it from happening, Kid. I can't do anything to change it."  
  
I smiled as I kissed the top of his forehead. "Have you ever tried to stop them before?" I don't know why, but I was starting to believe him. Well, in all reality I do know why, I was head over heels in love with him, I guess I was to the point that if he was to tell me that I could jump off a cliff and survive, I'd do it.  
  
"No." Mush whispered as he drifted off to sleep. I lay him down on his bed as I walked over to mine and sat on it. I sat back and watched Mush sleep. He looked so sweet, so innocent. Who would have guessed that so much negative stuff would be going on in that little mind of his, and who would want to know what else was happening in there.  
  
A/N: Well, sorry it was so short, I promise that the next chapter will be longer, it's just that somehow I managed to hurt my wrist, so it hurts to type. Well, now it's time for Shout Outs.so here it goes.  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- Aren't you proud of me, I mean In knew who you were and you didn't even have to tell me...hehe...I love ya sis! Thanks for the review.  
  
Chicago- Well, there's the next chapter, I hope that you liked it. Thank you so much for the review!  
  
SpecsGlasses- Yay! I'm so happy you liked it! This might sound weird, but this is my favorite story that I have EVER written, but maybe that's because it means a hell of a lot more to me than it does to anyone else...but then again I'm weird...oh btw...this is kinda a combined Shout- out...I'm so happy that you liked the story I wrote for you... I never knew it was so hard to write a one shot before...Well, love ya. And thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Checkmate- YAY! You think it's interesting! Yay! Thank you so much for the review (notice how I'm somehow managing to leave out the freaky part...although I can understand how it could be freaky to some people) Well, thanks for the review.  
  
Dakota-Jones- ::smiles:: So, how obvious is it that this is going to be Blink/Mush?? Well, I hope you liked it. Thanks for the review.  
  
A/N: Damn, sorry for the short shout outs. But once again thank you all for your reviews. And please review again...remember, the purple button is your friend. 


	3. Chapter 2: Tempting Fate

A/N: Okay, I swear that this chapter is longer than the other two (since it's already longer than it and I haven't gotten to the point yet). So, I'm gonna start off with Shout Outs.  
  
Shout Outs for Chapter 1  
  
SpecsGlasses- I'm so (o x 9.99 x 10^9999) sorry about it being Davey...but that's what my muses want. I started to cry when I wrote it, but ya know I just couldn't make it someone like Crutchy, because dude, it wouldn't be the sama ya know? Oooo...is 8 Simple Rules good? I'm gonna buy Sgt. Bilko tonight...because it has Max in it...So do you want to hear my funny AP American story??? Well, I was in class and we were taking a test right? So anyway the answer to the question was Specie Circular, and all I could think about is "Wow, I want to write a story about Specs." And my teacher asked us what was the first thing that came to mind was when we thought of Specie Circular...and I was so tempted to say Slash...but I didn't...well, anyway, the moral of this story is that I still don't know what the Specie Circular is...so I guess that Newsies isn't always a good thing. LoL What am I talking about? It's a great thing! Always! Thanks for the review.  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- THE BEST SHOUT OUT EVER!  
  
Dakota-Jones- hehe, I hope you like this chapter, because like the first half of it or so is like fluff...because I found it cute. Well, thank you so much for the review. You're the greatest!  
  
A/N: Okay, and now for the next chapter... and it changes P.O.V. for a little while, but don't worry I'll give you a warning.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The truth is not always popular."  
--Unknown  
  
*Blink's P.O.V.*  
  
I stayed up all night watching Mush as he slept; somehow I kept hearing his voice over and over again pleading with me saying, "Trust me please Kid. Please believe me." I wanted to not believe him, I wanted to be able to tell him that it was just a bad dream and believe what I was saying, but I couldn't. He was just so damn serious about it.  
  
It was about six 'til three and I was still awake when Mush began to stir again. However, this time it was different, almost as if he was enjoying it. 'Maybe he's seeing Oscar die,' I thought, I know that it was a mean thought, but I mean, Oscar is an idiot, and I'd be happy if he were going to die. I guess I was just so sure that he was dreaming about one of our enemies that he was dreaming about that I was completely blown away when he started moaning my name in his sleep.  
  
I quickly ran over to him, if he was dreaming about my death, I wasn't going to let him finish.  
  
"Mush?" I pushed him a little.  
  
"Kid," he moaned still asleep.  
  
I shook him again, "Mush Wake up!"  
  
Mush's eyes snapped open, "Kid! Why's ya wake me up? I was having a great dream."  
  
I felt so unloved and my heart felt like it was broken into like a zillion pieces, "How am I going to die, Mush?" I asked, I swear I am old enough to know how it's going to happen.  
  
Mush giggled, "What are you talking about, silly?"  
  
I could feel my eyes water, well eye and the empty socket where one used to be that was under my eye patch. "Mush, you told me that you dream about people dying...and you were just smiling. So, I thought you were dreaming of someone you hated dying...and then you started moaning my name..." Mush had started to blush uncontrollably. "So, I figured you were happy to see me die."  
  
Mush began to blush even more as he looked at me, "It wasn't about you dying Kid...I was just dreaming about you."  
  
I could feel my mouth drop, "Why were you dreaming about me, Mush?" He began to blush even more. Hell, I knew he wouldn't answer, but he is just so damn cute when he blushes like that...  
  
"Kid, I was dreaming about you...and me...and...err...it was a very good dream." Mush stared at me, his face was now redder than Spot's suspenders...which I guess would mean that they were just red...because Spot's suspenders are pink...but anyway, Mush is talking again... "I can only wish that this dream will come true."  
  
I could sense what he meant because you know I ain't as naïve as he is, or as naïve as I thought he was, but now I can't really tell anymore...but anyway, I came up with my plan to play dumb until he confesses his undying love for me. I mean hell, I know it will probably never happen, but what if it does? Work that is.  
  
"What do you mean Mush? What were we doing in your dream?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. Mush's face reddened. I guess I would be too, but you see I'm like Spot, and Me and Spot, we don't blush, the light just, ya know, changes.  
  
"Well...um..." His face got redder by the second.  
  
"Will you answer me yes or no if I was to guess?" This was going to be fun. Mush nodded. I could be so mean right now... "Where we selling papes?" Mush shook his head. "Were we eating? Playing cards?" He kept shaking his head.  
  
"Were we..." I leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
Mush went even redder as he smiled at me, "I don't know will you show me again?"  
  
I was more than happy to comply, so I nodded as I leaned forward to kiss him again. Only this time was for longer. We were still kissing when Mush froze.  
  
I quickly pulled away, "Mush? Mush? Are you okay?" I waved my hands in front of his face, but it was no use. It was as if Mush was in a...um...what are they called...err...oh yeah, trance or somethin'.  
  
*Mush's P.O.V*  
  
One minute I was kissing Blink, and happy again...and the next everything was black, besides a white figure that came walking towards me. It was female.  
  
"Mark Meyers?" She asked as she approached me.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" I snapped, I wanted to be back with Blink, not with her.  
  
"That is no way to talk to your master, Mark. After all you are my apprentice." She said with every step she took she changed her form.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm a Newsies, ma'am. I ain't nobody's apprentice." I said as I tried to turn around and walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" She asked, although now she was more of a he.  
  
I shook my head. "Am I supposed to?"  
  
It laughed, "I suppose you wouldn't. I am Death."  
  
"What? Death isn't a person...death is a thing." I said, although I hardly believed it now.  
  
"Mark, you are my apprentice. Everything has a time clock, even me. Although I may live for eons, I still have to die, and it is almost my time..." It said as it looked into my eyes.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with me? Why am I you apprentice?"  
  
"You are just supposed to be, it's you destiny. You will be the next Death."  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. "But what about Kid?"  
  
"Oh, your friend Luis Ballet, he will die, and you will have to escort him to Hell or Heaven depending on which you deem him worthy."  
  
"But...but...I love him." I said, before I realized it.  
  
"No you don't. Death cannot feel love, nor hate...Death is Death. But if it was possible and what you are saying is true, then you must leave him."  
  
"But, why?" I didn't want to leave Kid; I mean I just got him, right.  
  
"Mark, you will have to leave him sometime."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
  
"Calling you what it?" it asked now appearing as the Grim Reaper.  
  
"Mark. My name is Mush...not Mark."  
  
"Oh. But why have you changed your name, Child, it will not change your future."  
  
I stared at her, "Are you sure that I can't have my destiny and Kid?"  
  
It nodded, now back in it's original form. "Although I cannot promise you anything, you may try...but fate will not allow it. I wish you luck."  
  
I stared at it. "If I had luck I wouldn't be your apprentice would I?"  
  
*Blink's P.O.V.*  
  
Mush came out of his trance at the same time as Kloppman walked into the room to wake up all of the Newsies.  
  
"Mush, are you okay?" I asked as I kissed his forehead.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah...hey Kid, do you feel like tempting fate?"  
  
I smiled at him, "Yeah, I mean if we can save Davey...then your dreams maybe wrong right?"  
  
"I hope so." Mush mumbled.  
  
"Mush, I love you." I whispered as I turned around to walk into the washroom.  
  
"I love you too Kid." I heard Mush say as I entered the room.  
  
A/N: See, I told you it was going to be longer. Well, I hope you like it as much as I do. Well, I love you all. So please review.  
  
Mush!Muse: Come on people, she's begging.  
  
Blink!Muse: ::traumatized:: Mush can't love me???  
  
Mush!Muse: I love you Kid.  
  
Aww...now please review. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Death

A/N: I think I like shout outs at the end...but I'm not sure, so I'll just change every other chapter. So, the shout outs are at the end of this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...besides the Death's Apprentice thing...kinda...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"One meets destiny on the road taken to avoid it."  
--French Proverb  
  
Mush's P.O.V.  
  
'This is great! All that I have to do is stop David from dying, then I can keep Kid.' I grinned at how much sense my plan made. I began to run outside with Kid at my side.  
  
The next thing I knew his hand was covering mine with our fingers entwined. I don't know why, but with his hand in mine, I had the strange idea like together we could do anything.  
  
Blink's P.O.V.  
  
Mush was sweating like he had a lot more on the line besides just a friend. I know that it sounds stupid, but I'm kinda jealous of Davey right now.  
  
"Kid, it's this building, I know it is." Mush said letting go of my hand in order to open the door.  
  
"Which apartment is it, Mush?" I asked, hoping he knew, but at the same time I found myself wishing that he didn't.  
  
"I don't know, Kid. I just remember him coming out of the main door in my dream, but we can always ask someone." Mush replied, I tried not to smile at the fact that he was just as lost as I was now.  
  
I looked around the apartment building's lower floor trying to find someone to ask, when my eyes came across a little boy with dirty blond hair, "Look, Mushy, there's Les."  
  
Mush smiled, "It looks as though fate is changing its mind." He mumbled.  
  
"Hey Les!" I yelled, approaching the younger boy.  
  
"Hey Blink, what are you and Mush doing here?" Les asked smiling.  
  
Mush walked over to my side, "Is Davey still home?" He asked sounding very serious.  
  
Les shook his head, "He started going back to school today, so he left early so that he could get there on time."  
  
"Oh." Mush said sounding almost in tears, "Where is his school at?"  
  
Les looked at us confused, "It's about six blocks away from the Brooklyn Bridge."  
  
Mush nodded as we turned around to leave. "Why?" Les asked looking at our backs.  
  
Mush sighed as he whispered to me, "How can I tell him, Kid?"  
  
I grabbed his hand once more, "We just need to talk to him, Les. That's all." I wasn't exactly lying, I guess, because we probably had to talk to him first.  
  
"Bye Guys." Les chirped.  
  
"Good-Bye Les." I said. Mush said nothing, but just squeezed my hand; I could tell that he was praying that we weren't too late.  
  
We ran out of the door and down the street, still hand-in hand, until we came across a huge group gathered together, and in the middle of it was... Yeah, you guessed it the lifeless corpse of David Jacobs.  
  
Mush's P.O.V.  
  
This wasn't fair! This wasn't supposed to happen! I looked around the crowd until my eyes came across the familiar face of death. Davey was standing right next to it. It looked at me, then everything disappeared besides it, Davey, Davey's body, me, and Kid.  
  
Kid looked at me confused. "Mush, what just happened? Where has everyone gone?"  
  
I didn't know what to say to him. "Why did you bring him here?" I yelled to Death.  
  
It laughed at me, but it was a sad laugh almost as though it didn't want to do this to me, "To prove a point, no matter how much you love him, and he loves you, he will not be able to understand."  
  
"But he loves me, isn't that all that matters?" I asked.  
  
"Mush, who are you talking to?" Kid asked, how am I supposed to answer him? How could I explain everything?  
  
I decided it was best to ignore him, "Why did you bring him along?" I asked trying to control my anger.  
  
Death smiled, "See your friend on the ground lays his body, yet his soul stands next to me. Your friend, Luis, will one day be in his place; however, you will be in mine." Sympathy appeared in Death's eyes, "I just want to make sure you can do your job."  
  
I stared at her, "Why me?"  
  
Death laughed once more, "You shall see."  
  
The light and crowd came back as Kid grabbed onto my hand once more, "Let's go tell the other Newsies about Dave, they will want to know."  
  
He started to drag me after him, but my eyes were glued to Davey's corpse. After a few blocks I turned to look over at Kid. My Kid Blink. How was I going to survive without him?  
  
~SHOUT-OUTS~  
  
Rannoch- Sorry your shout out is going to be short...but you have to stop biting yourself! (Ani said so) She also said that I'm not much help... Which I guess is true. But you have to see Newsies! I mean really it's great, and you're already obsessed! Love ya Ari. And thanks for the review.  
  
Dakota-Jones- :'( I hate Death right now too, but can't you tell that it's not happy about it either? LoL! I need to make them snog in the next chapter don't I? Thanks for the review!  
  
studentnumber24601- No, I haven't read those novels...but I'll have to try them out...because I am like obsessed with Death...so yeah. Hehe...Blink and Mush is the best isn't it? Thanks for the review!  
  
Plaidly Lush- Sorry about the typo...but spell check is stupid... Hehe...I might update One Long Night soon, but I'm not making any promises as of yet. Thanks for the review.  
  
Inquisitive- I know what you mean :'( I feel so sorry for Mush and Blink, probably more so because I know what is going to happen. Thank you for the review.  
  
Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- Man, Chip...lay off the sugar okay, sis?  
  
Chicago-Hehe, poor Blink!Muse. Sorry for the short shout out, I have to go...stupid siblings... Well, thanks for the review!  
  
Liams Kitten- Look! I updated! Are you happy now? :'( I feel so bad about killing Davey...maybe I should kill someone else next time I need to kill someone...any suggestions? Well, thanks for the review.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's all and look the shout outs are shorter than the chapter *beams with pride*  
  
Itey!Muse: Man, you have some serious issues.  
  
I have issues mister third person?? Well, please review as I fight with my muse. 


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking the News

_A/N: I want to start off by apologizing for not updating anything for, well, months. But I do have an excuse, not a good one, but it does exist... So, I'll now give you my excuse, I've been working on writing my own manga graphic novel. Well, I hope that you all forgive me please. Now for the next chapter:_  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
"When you know a lot... Keep most of it to yourself."  
--Unknown  
  
**Blink's P.O.V.**  
  
Mush was right, there was nothing he could do to stop David from dying. But now we had another challenge before us, telling the other newsies.  
  
"Hey guys, Come over here, Mush and me have something that we have to tell all of ya." I yelled as we got into the lodging House, Mush remained silent.  
  
Jack was the first one to come down. "So, what's so important that you couldn't wait a few hours to tell us?" He smiled as he looked at Mush's and my hands, "Oh, I get it...you and Mush are getting married!"  
  
I just stared at him blankly, "Just wait, Jack, you'll know soon enough."  
  
"Hey boys, come down here now! I wanna hear what they have to say!" Jack yelled up the stairs. The rest of the newsies came running down the stairs, laughing and smiling. "Now what is it that you have to tell us?" He asked eagerly. I don't think he'd be so eager if he already knew our news.  
  
I nodded as Mush squeezed my hand, "Well," I began not quite knowing how to put it into words. "David Jacobs was kinda...um...he was...err..." Man, I wish Davey hadn't have died, because he was a lot better at saying these types of things... Wait, if Davey was alive we wouldn't even HAVE to say this. It was so selfish of Davey to go and die.  
  
Jack crossed his arms, "Spill it Kid, Mush."  
  
"Well, Daveywashitbyacarriageonhiswaytoschoolthismorninganddiedagrusomedeath." Mush said as quickly and quietly as he could.  
  
Jack blinked, "Can you say that again, in English this time?"  
  
Mush looked at me with his best puppy eyes, I sighed in defeat, "David died this morning."  
  
Jack blinked, his eyes searching mine and Mush's, probably looking for any sign that this was just some kind of sick joke. I wish it was it was, but of course it wasn't. "How?" Jack finally asked, his eyes almost in tears.  
  
"He was hit by a carriage and dragged for two city blocks before they realized he was there." Mush whispered.  
  
"How did you know about all of that? Did you watch him die or something?" Jack asked his voice starting to sound with anger.  
  
I tried to lie Mush's way out of it, "We asked someone at the scene."  
  
Jack was now crying, "Why did it have to be Davey? Why not one of Spot's boys, eh?"  
  
I heard Mush take a deep breath before his mouth opened and words managed to find their way out, "It was his time to go."  
  
Jack glared in Mush's general direction although it was obvious that it wasn't intended for him. Mush gently squeezed my hand once more before exiting the room. I could tell that this was harder for him then he let on.  
  
**Mush's P.O.V.**  
  
I walked out of the Lodging House alone. I used to hate being alone before this, but now it seemed as though it's going to become a major part of my life.  
  
It took all that I had not to start crying my eyes out. Yet I didn't want to cry because one of my best friends had just died. I wanted to cry because I didn't care that he had died, I only cared about myself. But part of me also wanted to cry because of the glare Jack sent me because of the death. If he reacted that way about it being David's time to go. How would he react if I told him that I had known about it ahead of time and didn't tell him?  
  
For the first time since this morning, a voice came into my mind repeating Death's fateful comment, "...No matter how much you love him, and he loves you, he will not be able to understand."  
  
I felt a tear come down my cheek as the door creaked open. Kid sat down next to me.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
I looked into his eye before throwing myself into his shoulder crying like a baby. Death was right, I do have to let him go.  
  
_A/N: Well, I did it, I finally updated, and know for the long awaited shout- outs:  
  
Inquisitive- I'm sorry that I killed David. But I did have to kill someone for the sake of the story and David seemed like the character that'd hit closed to home ya know. Sorry I made you have to wait almost nine months to read more, and I promise I won't do it again.  
  
SpecsGlasses- Lookie! I updated again... I feel sorry for all of them too, but I guess I'm just an evil person right? Well, I hope you will update your stories soon, because you are just about as bad as I am about not updating!  
  
Liams Kitten- Lookie! I finally updated and I owe it all to my cute little second cousin Kyler, he was quoting newsies, and it was so cute!!! Well, I'm happy you liked it so far, and I'm sorry for not updating for so long.  
  
Dakota-Jones- Thank you for reviewing, but you know I think the foreshadowing works for the story, right? Well, sorry for not updating for what feels like an eternity.  
  
Rannoch-Dude, we really should write about Jack the knife! Well, thanks for your review and yes, you are a genius my little Canadian dollface. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
mushs-grl13- I make slash stories good, eh? That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Well, I hope you're still enjoying it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gryffin Parker- Mort by Terry Pratchett, eh? I'll try to find a copy and read it. Oh, and don't worry, I found away to write the next chapter with out needing to know anything about Jewish funerals... Sorry, that your review won't be on the list anymore, because I'm deleting that author's note chapter for fear that someone will report it thinking that it's new...and then my story would be deleted, and I'd cry and yeah. Well, thank you for your review!_


	6. Chapter 5: Is there a life before death?

_A/N: I still don't own Newsies... This story is dedicated to all of my reviewers. I love you all! Well, besides Ani... j/k._

**Death's Apprentice**

Chapter 5

"Some think it's holding on that makes one strong; sometimes its letting go."

--Sylvia Robinson

**Mush's P.O.V.**

We sat out on the curb for what seemed like an eternity. After about five minutes, Blinks arm started to get wet from my tears.

"Mush, Honey, what's wrong?" Blink asked, I quickly tried to silence his own tears.

"Kid..." I mumbled into his shoulder, "You know I love you, right?"

He smiled as he pulled him closer to me, "I know. And I love you too, more than anything else."

I started crying harder, I need to say it, but I didn't want to at all. But finally I managed to get it out. "I know that Kid. And that's why...that's why I hafta say good-bye."

He stopped hugging me and pulled me away from him a bit, "What do you mean Good-bye?"

I stood up as I looked at him, trying not to cry anymore, "I mean Good-bye Kid. I need to leave."

He stood up and took a step towards me, but I took another step back, "I'll come with you, Mush."

"You can't... It's just... You can't Blink... But I'll always love you... You know that, don't you?"

He nodded, "I thought I did, but I don't know anymore."

The tears returned to my eyes as I turned around and ran. I knew deep down that I would never see my Blink again.

But then it hit me. I wasn't that lucky. I'd have to see Blink just one more time, when it was his time to die.

After about a mile of running, I ran into Death again.

It smiled at me, "I'm glad to see that you've made you choice. And trust me it was the right one."

I looked at it, feeling nothing but hatred. "What now? I mean I don't have anything to live for."

Death smirked at me, "Now, Mush Meyers dies and a new Death is born."

I took a deep breath as my body filled with pain. "Help!" I tried to scream out, but it didn't work. Death just looked at me with pity before it started to laugh. My body started to shake uncontrollably. Then everything stopped. It was quiet, peaceful, unlike anything that I had ever experienced before.

I stepped out of my body as I looked over to Death. "What just happened?"

"You're body just died, now your soul will slowly change, in order to make this all easier on you, my child."

I nodded as my memories started to leave my body. I could hear voices and see faces that I felt that I should know, but I didn't. Phases started to come into my head.

I remembered a boy with dirty blonde hair and an eye patch, Blink, he was holding me close as he said, "I love you."

I looked back to death, "Why can't I remember them anymore?"

She looked at me, with more pity than before, "Come with me, child, there is work to do."

I followed her as I began the first day of what I can only call 'life', because I can't think of a better word to explain it.

**Two Weeks Later...**

**Blink's P.O.V.**

I held myself close as I yelled out the day's headline, "Plague kills thousands!"

It was a horrible thing that if this had been only weeks before would've made me cry. But I had stopped crying, forever. After David's death everything seemed to go down hill for us Newsies. First my Mush left for no reason. Then I ran after him only to find his body quickly decomposing before me. But it seemed to decompose too quickly. One second I was holding him close and saying my final good-bye. And the next the body was gone, making me feel alone. I guess that it only got worse. Because when I went back to the lodging house, no one seemed to remember that Mush had ever existed...

If he ever existed, I really can't tell anymore. Maybe my mind only made up Mush in order to make me see that I am a sinner. That I deserve to be punished. Maybe he was a fallen angel that I was the only one lucky enough to remember. Or maybe I'm just crazy. I really can't tell you which is the truth now. All that I can say is that I loved him, whatever he was.

Now I guess the only thing I need to do is make sure that I never forget him. So there can be some proof that he did exist. I smiled as Spot walked over to me.

"Hey Kid, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded, smiling slightly at the fact that he called me Kid... Mush had always called me that.

"What is it Spot?" I asked.

He blushed, Spot Conlon blushed, maybe you don't see why that's such a big deal. But trust me, if you knew Spot, it was a HUGE deal. "Blink, I... Can I talk to you in private? Away from all these people?" He motioned towards the crowd that I had been selling my papes to.

"Sure Spot." I said smiling.

We walked over to an alley. "What is it that you need to tell me, Spot?"

He blushed again, "Blink, I think I love you."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "You what?" I was shocked; I thought that only Mush could ever love me.

"I know it's a sin, but I think that I am really in love with you." Spot said looking at the ground.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the forehead, "I'm sorry Spot. But it's just too soon, you see I still love Mush."

Spot blinked at me, "You know you coulda just said that you were straight, you didn't have to make up an imaginary boyfriend."

I shook my head, "It's just too soon, Spot. Maybe if you wait a few more weeks, I may find out that I have feelings for you too... But... it's just too soon."

As Spot walked away from me, a feeling hit deep in the bottom of my heart, it was always going to be too soon. I was going to love my Mush forever.

_A/N: Well, there it is. Now there will only be one chapter after this and that's more of an afterward type thing. So I hope you'll keep an eye out for it._

_Mush!Muse: I forgot about all of them... AND I died... Man, my life sucks..._

_Blink!Muse: It's okay Mush, I'll always love you. _

_Me: Okay, boys either go get a room or help me with my shout outs..._

_Blink!Muse: Come on let's go get a room..._

_Mush!Muse: But I wanna do SHOUT OUTS!!! ::pulls a puppy dog face::_

_Blink!Muse: Okay, now time for shout outs..._

Mushs-grl13- _Okay I know that I've already done a shout out for you. I just want to thank you again for the review._

Gryffin Parker- _I checked Mort out at the library... But I figured that I probably need to do my homework for AP English before I read it._

_Mush!Muse: ::holds out some roses:: Thanks for the review._

Liams Kitten- _NO! Please don't bleed on me! Anything but that! Well, I'm really not dead anymore (but now my list of Newsies that I've killed in stories is getting bigger...) Well, I'm sorry that this chapter is kinda short-ish too, but at least it's an update-age right? Well, thanks for the review._

Rannoch- _Yes, I am happy that you are reviewing... And it was about half a year since the last time I updated... but this time it's only been like two or three weeks... So I guess I'm doing like a lot better. Well, thanks for the review._

_Jack!Muse: I'll see you tomorrow..._

_Me: Well, I hope you enjoy babysitting him for me, I don't think he'd be very good up at a Girls Camp..._

Obsessed with Aaron Lohr- _I know :'( It is very sad for poor Mush, but it's only going to get worse... I mean coughcough Well, I'm happy to know that at least one person was happy that I was evil and killed David. Thanks for the review sis._

SpecsGlasses- _I can't believe you updated... But I probably shouldn't start talking about your story none stop should I? Well, I'm glad that you like it. But I am really sorry to hear that you were sick. I hope you get better soon..._

_Itey!Muse: Wow! I get to help out with shout outs? So this story isn't too good for me after all? ::gets kicked by Celeste:: OW! Okay, I'll do it now. :: walks over to Alarice in a playboy bunny costume (that Jack picked out btw) with some chicken soup:: Get well soon, please?_

_Me: Well, that was kinda disturbing... Well, once again thanks for the review._

_A/N: Well, please don't be afraid to review again. _


	7. Epilogue: Tragedy

**Death's Apprentice**

Epilogue

"A single death is a tragedy, a million deaths is a statistic"

--Joseph Stalin

**August 9, 1981, eighty years later...**

**Blink's P.O.V.**

It's been nearly seventy years since I've been able to say that I loved someone. Yet the boy that I had love so long ago still haunts my dreams. It seems almost like he's always been there whenever one of our old friends dies.

I'm the only newsie left now, cold, alone, and crazy. Well, I guess I'd have to be crazy because I married a girl that I could never love, only because her smile kinda reminded me of Mush's. We had a son in July of 1920, but she never lived to see his beautiful face. Now that I look back at it I wonder if she died because Mush was jealous. I know that it sounds weird, but I can still remember him thinking that he was going to become the next Death.

Now that seems to be all that I can remember about him. I know that it seems very odd, but it's true.

My son, Mush Ballet, became my sole source of sanity. It almost killed me when he said that he was going to join the Navy, but my heartache was replaced with happiness when he sent me news of his marriage and later of his children's births. In 1939, he was reassigned to Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. He and his family left the next week. I never saw them again.

December 7, 1941, my life stopped. My entire family was killed in the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. The whole time all I could think about was that Mush must've really been pissed at me.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this, but it's simple. I'm old, crazy, and dying.

But you shouldn't feel sorry for me because I've wanted this for a long time. And believe me I would've just killed myself years ago if anyone would've just remembered Mush.

"Mush", I sighed, the name still brought color to my cheeks. If he was Death, he sure must've hated me, because he made me live to the age of 99, alone, and without him.

I know that at least one of you must have read my journal, where I had written about Spot Conlon admitting his love to me. But he didn't really love me. He loved Itey. And you know I think that they were good for each other. They both lived happily as a couple, until they both died during World War I.

Now that I'm lying here on my deathbed, I swear that I can see Mush in the room with me.

"Mush?" I gasped.

**Death's P.O.V. (a.k.a. Mush's P.O.V.)**

I have been death now for as long as I can remember, but when this old, dying, man said 'Mush', I felt pulled to him.

"Kid?" I asked. I don't know where that name came from, it just kind of popped up in my mind.

He looked towards him as he looked in my direction smiling. "Mush, you're like my Peter Pan."

I reached down to touch his once beautiful, but now aged face. Then I moved my hand down to his as I helped his soul out of its cage.

A teenager stepped out of the ancient body. He smiled at me as he moved forward to kiss me. I felt compelled to kiss back, as memories started to fill my head, memories of my life, memories of him.

He pulled back smiling at me even more, "I've been waiting for you, Mush. I never stopped loving you."

I smiled as he took my hand in his, "I love you too, my Kid Blink."

He smiled again as we reappeared before Heaven's gates. "Now it's your turn to wait for me, Mush."

We kissed one more time before going our separate ways. He went to Heaven and I went back down to Earth, to find s new apprentice.

The End

_Final Shout Outs_

_Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr- Ani, you and Itey are both telling the truth have you noted that? Well, thanks for all of the reviews... And Lookie! Itey's actually in it!_

_Liams Kitten- I don't know why I made it so sad. But I think that Mush had to forget about Blink or he'd get like seriously screwed up, and kill like everyone or something. Now please don't bleed on me... Look, I updated it the same day that I got back from camp... Thanks for the review..._

_A/N: Well, I hoped you all liked them! Well, I hope that you all enjoyed the ending and are going to review to help my self-esteem... And just so that all of you know I'm taking my Oath of Enlistment. So, 'YAY!' for me..._


End file.
